Organic tissues can come in various forms. More particularly, the human or animal skin is an organic tissue which constitutes an effective barrier against the penetration of high-molecular substances or microorganisms into the human body. Nevertheless, in order to be able to introduce therapeutically active agents or other substances, cosmetic substances, or, as in the case of tattooing or permanent make-up, dyes, coloring agents or pigments into the body via the skin, the skin, more particularly the outer layer of the skin, the epidermis, is made permeable to the relevant substances or pigments by way of holes or slits (piercing) produced by suitable cutting or piercing tools (penetrating tools) acting on the skin (cf., for example EP 2 011539 B1, US 2009/0125 050 A1).
From document JP 2000 342 332 A, a tattooing device is known in which a bundle of needles that are soldered together at one end is provided for penetrating the skin. In operation, the needles are moved back and forth as bundle. The piercing tips of the needles in the bundle can be bent away from each other.
The document US 2005/0209566 A1 discloses a device for applying an active substance on a biological material. In operation, the piercing tool performs a forward and return movement, which is superimposed by a pivoting movement.
Piercing and/or cutting open skin is also used without the accompanying application of an active substance for medical or cosmetic purposes. Here, cutting or piercing tools are usually used which for repeated penetration of the skin are coupled to a mechanical actuator which drives the penetrating tools with an operating frequency.